


blue eyes and jazz and attitude

by obeyxlarry



Series: always in my heart - recueil de one-shot [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminisation, M/M, Violence, c'est ambigu, larry stylinson - Freeform, mais on en parle, pas dans l'histoire, peut etre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeyxlarry/pseuds/obeyxlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il prit le chat des bras et le déposa sur le sol. Celui-ci s'enfuit aussitôt vers la cuisine. Il prit ensuite Louis dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à danser et à tournoyer. </p><p>titre : Shades of Cool - Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyes and jazz and attitude

Harry venait de gérer le chargement d'une grosse livraison qui devait se rendre partout en Angleterre. Il était fatigué et légèrement énervé. Ses employés avaient fait plusieurs erreurs tout au long du déchargement et du chargement aussi. Ils ne semblaient pas réalisés que s'il se faisait arrêter, Harry aurait une longue peine à purger. Trafic de drogue, d'arme et plusieurs autres activités jugées illégales par plusieurs personnes. Selon Harry, ce ne sont que des formalités.

Quand il pense à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il se faisait arrêter, la prison n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était de laisser son Louis, seul dans ce grand monde. Pour tout dire, il espérait que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais il était quand même prêt à ceci et avait tout préparé pour que Louis ne manque de rien et ne soit pas inculpé pour complicité.

Louis, Louis, Louis. Il est ce qu'Harry possède de plus cher au monde depuis qu'il n'est qu'un petit enfant. Harry n'avait jamais été aimé par ses parents. Son père n'a eu qu'un seul amour durant toute sa vie et c'était son travail. S'occuper de la mafia d'Angleterre. Sa mère elle n'était là que parce que son père avait besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer la continuité de la lignée des Styles et elle avait finit par apprécier cet univers et tous les diamants et autres bénéfices. Harry avait rencontré Louis en maternelle, il était en train de se faire harasser par des petits caïds quand Harry le sauva et depuis, ils sont restés inséparables. Louis n'avait pas couru quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait être son travail plus tard. Il avait juste souri et continué de l'embrasser.

Il se rappelait la première fois que Louis le vit avec un œil au beurre noir.

_— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Haz? demanda Louis._

_— Mon père m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un de ses employés qui faisait des siennes._

_— Oh mon dieu Haz._

_Louis prit son visage dans ses mains en le regardant tristement. Il lui prit ensuite les mains et l'amena dans la cuisine où il le fit assoir pendant qu'il sortait la trousse de premiers soins. «_ J'espère que ça sera la dernière fois qu'on en aura besoin.  _» Avait-il dit en riant. Harry lui avait souri tristement. Il savait qu'en décidant de suivre son père, il serait blessé souvent. C'était les risques du métier comme on disait._

C'était il y a des années. Depuis ce temps, il avait appris à se défendre et à se faire respecter. Il n'était plus juste le fils qui suivait les traces de son père, mais Harry Styles, le patron du crime organisé anglais. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand son chauffeur lui annonça qu'il était arrivé.

Il sortit de la voiture et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il salua un couple qui était dans le lobby et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il sélectionna son étage et sélectionna le code pour que la porte s'ouvert lorsqu'elle allait arrivé à celui-ci. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, un air de jazz était tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Harry se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau et longea le corridor. En tournant le coin pour se rendre dans le salon, il vit Louis qui tournoyait avec leur chat dans les bras. Quenouille était leur chat persan d'un blanc immaculé que Harry avait acheté à Louis lorsqu'il avait emménagé parce que celui-ci voulait de la compagnie animale. Louis tournait en riant, il ne portait qu'un pull blanc trop grand pour lui et des boxers. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et le souper avait l'air prêt à être servi. Quand Harry fit sentir sa présence, Louis se retourna et sourit.

— Harry, je fais écouter à Quenouille les meilleures chansons de Louis Armstrong, dit Louis en riant.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup, répondit Harry

— Il fait toujours la moue ce chat.

Harry sourie et ria. Il prit le chat des bras et le déposa sur le sol. Celui-ci s'enfuit aussitôt vers la cuisine. Il prit ensuite Louis dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à danser et à tournoyer. Harry adorait regarder les yeux bleus de Louis qui brillaient quand l'un de ces petits moments arrivait. C'était aussi en les regardant qu'il se dit qu'il n'échangerait pas sa vie pour rien au monde. Il était en amour avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu.  
> mon skyrock et tumblr | obeyxlarry


End file.
